This invention relates generally to detecting low refrigerant charge in refrigeration systems under thermal expansion valve control, particularly automotive air conditioning systems, and more particularly concerns monitoring the oscillation of the thermal expansion valve to determine when a low charge condition exists. As used herein, the term "refrigeration system" refers to refrigerators, air conditioners or any other system which produces a refrigeration effect. However, the present invention is most applicable to air conditioning systems for automobiles.
In typical automotive air conditioning systems, refrigerant tends to leak through hose permeation and the rotating compressor shaft seal. Refrigerant leakage causes many problems. First, the release of refrigerants into the environment is believed to cause environmental damage. For this reason, enactment of a federal environmental protection law requiring low charge detection systems for automobiles is anticipated. Second, when the refrigerant charge becomes insufficient, the reliability and cooling performance of the system suffer. Thus, a refrigeration system with a low charge is inefficient and wasteful of energy. Furthermore, low charge causes increased compressor operating temperatures while lowering mass flow rate. Reduced mass flow rate can result in insufficient flow of lubricating oil to the compressor. The lack of oil combined with high temperatures eventually causes compressor failure. Thus, there is much interest in developing means for detecting low charges.
There are a number of known ways to detect low charge, but many of these present certain disadvantages. For instance, determining low charge by measuring refrigerant inventory will not always be accurate because the optimum inventory level varies in accordance with many variables such as compressor speed, ambient and interior temperatures, blower speed, and component volumes. Other systems employ a low pressure cut-off switch which deactivates the compressor when system pressure falls below a predetermined threshold. However, since system pressures fluctuate greatly during proper operation (25-46 psi is typical), the predetermined threshold pressure must be set very low, such as 10-20 psi. As a result, the low pressure cut-off switch is effective to indicate only a severe loss of charge resulting from a ruptured hose or complete shaft seal failure. This switch will not detect marginal low charge conditions.
One way of detecting low charge which avoids the above problems is to measure the superheat at the evaporator exit. Superheat is the amount of temperature above the saturation temperature of the refrigerant. For air conditioning systems under thermal expansion valve control, the evaporator exit exhibits a small amount of superheat (typically 0.degree.-10.degree. F.), but if the system charge drops below a sufficient level, excess evaporator exit superheat will develop. It is well known to use excessive evaporator exit superheat as an indication of insufficient charge. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,830 to Seiji Sumikawa et al. discloses providing a pressure sensor and a temperature sensor near the evaporator exit. An electronic control unit converts the measured pressure to a corresponding saturation temperature of the refrigerant. The difference between the measured temperature and the corresponding saturation temperature (i.e., the superheat) is then compared to a predetermined reference value to determine whether there is a sufficient quantity of refrigerant. If an insufficient charge is detected, the compressor is rendered inoperative by a signal from the electronic control unit.
In such superheat-based low charge detectors, evaporator exit superheat cannot be measured by simply sensing evaporator exit temperature. Instead, another parameter, usually system pressure or evaporator inlet temperature, must also be sensed so that the evaporator exit superheat can be mathematically derived from the evaporator exit temperature. This requires additional sensing equipment which adds cost to the detection system. Furthermore, a high degree of evaporator exit superheat can exist even with a full charge under some conditions. For example, during startup or rapid acceleration, the expansion valve does not open fast enough to control the sudden increase in the compressor flow rate and excess evaporator exit superheat develops. Therefore, excessive superheat at the evaporator exit is not always an indication of low charge in air conditioning systems under thermal expansion valve control. Thus, direct measurement of evaporator exit superheat will sometimes produce false indications of low charge.